Minor Miracle
by petrified078
Summary: Danny found a seat at the crowded NYC subway train, and stared right smack at ...


Disclaimer: I'm Jerry Bruckheimer's long lost kid

Disclaimer: I'm Jerry Bruckheimer's long lost kid! I swear!

A/N: I'm thinking about this fic having a bit of connection with Friday Night Subway Rush and Auction Night so you guys will see some references from them.

Oh, the inspiration I get from train rides.

**A Minor Miracle**

Detective Danny Messer is not a big believer in miracles. Life has let him down more than a couple of times already, making him swear never to expect such impossible things.

Then again, when Fate decides to play a prank on a lowly mortal like Danny Messer, it produces results that are either really funny or extremely disastrous. This night though, Fate mixed a little bit of both.

After a lot of arm-twisting, irresistible pouts, lost puppy-dog looks and threats of no sexual activities for a whole week, Danny convinced Detective Don Flack to ride the subway again.

The two of them took the last coach, since Danny knew the crowd is a little bit thinner there. Well, a really little bit. Hopefully, the _problem_ that arose from the last train ride will be avoided.

They entered the train, Danny instinctively scanning the seats for a vacant spot even though he knew there would be none. It _was_ a Friday night.

The blonde detective was about to move towards the back of the coach when his blue eyes noticed a discrepancy among the seated people. Danny started thanking the heavens for this miracle. There was no way a seat would be vacant on a Friday night. Well, except for tonight.

He quickly looked around for other people who will be his competitors for the seat and seeing none, he grabbed Don's wrist and led (dragged, actually) him towards the empty spot.

Grinning widely (triumphantly), Danny motioned for the other man to take the seat. But Don, being the impeccable gentleman that he is, refused Danny's offer and instead, pushed the blonde detective down on the seat. The taller detective then stood in front of the blue-eyed man. Danny grinned up gratefully at Don and after receiving a grin in return, he settled into his miraculous seat.

As the train started to pull out of the station, Danny pulled out his cell phone to check for messages. He frowned at Stella's reminder of the annual auction that will be happening the following night. Honestly, he can't think of anything more mortifying than selling himself.

He irritably snapped the phone shut, muttering darkly about stupid police commissioners and stupid auction events. He raised his head from its former bowed position and looked right smack at… what the hell?

He really shouldn't be bothered at looking at pants. He wore them too, for God's sake. But the way that the pants in front of him fit the owner's groin was absolutely… ridiculous. He could see… the bulge.

Blushing furiously, Danny snapped his head towards the window. Damn pants. No one should wear pants that obscenely… fit. Not even his Don. Not when it was right before his eyes on a crowded NYC subway train. And not when he was getting so turned on.

He kept his eyes glued on the passing scenery (if you call tunnel walls scenery), determined not to stare at the _thing_.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" still not looking.

"How can tunnel walls be so interesting?"

When they're not bulging like the one I'm going to see if I'm going to face forward, Danny spat mentally. Instead, Danny settled on a "they're not."

"Oh. Then why won't you just look at me? I'm more than just interesting," Don said, grinning cheekily.

Danny turned his head so fast he swore it broke off in the process. Worse, his vision was assaulted by the thing-that-cannot-be-described.

He looked up irritably at Don's playful grin and let out a "bastard."

Taking it as a challenge, Don responded with "admit it, Danny. You can't take my overwhelming handsomeness."

Danny sputtered and smacked the other's hip. "You evil, preposterous, despicable bastard," the blonde detective growled as the teenage girl beside him blushed and choked on her cappuccino.

Don laughed as Danny fumed. He returned his eyes to the window. Cocky bastard.

After an eternity of stations during which period Danny swore his neck would never move normally again, the train finally arrived at their destination.

Getting down from the train, Don put an arm around Danny.

"Hey, I was just joking y'know? I'll make it up to you. I'll pick up the tab later and obey your every whim tonight," the raven-haired detective offered, waggling his eyebrows.

"Really? Well, Donnie, my first whim for tonight is to get you a brand new pair of pants. And you're paying."

A/N: Isn't the ending a bit abrupt? –chuckles nervously-

The story of this story happened one morning when I was riding the train to school. I decided to go to the men's section (there's a separate section for the women and for the men although the female species can invade the males'), since I knew I could get a seat there. Chivalry is not dead, guys. True enough, a guy offered me his seat. I took it, and he moved away towards the door of the train. Another guy positioned in front of me. I fiddled with my MP3, trying to find a good song. When I finally found one, I looked up and stared right smack at the guy's pants and the you-know-what. My neck literally hurt when I stepped down from the train from staring at the window all the way. Honestly, men shouldn't wear pants like those. –shakes head-

Anyway, thanks for reading! The cute little button below wants your attention. Aw, look, it's saying, "please click me!" –laughs-

Oh, hugs from the readers who added me to their author alert and favorite story. Thanks guys! You inspire to make more Danny/Flack love!

Cookies, brownies and cake to my reviewers! Thanks, guys!

P.S. The teenage girl who blushed and choked on her cappuccino was me! –laughs-


End file.
